The Quick Draw McGraw Show
The Quick Draw McGraw Show is the third cartoon television production created by Hanna-Barbera, starring an anthropomorphic cartoon horse named Quick Draw McGraw following their success with Ruff and Reddy and The Huckleberry Hound Show. The show debuted in syndication in the fall of 1959, sponsored by Kellogg's. Voice actor Daws Butler performed the lead character, Quick Draw. The series featured 3 cartoons per episode, one each by Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey, father and son dog duo Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy, and cat and mouse detectives Snooper & Blabber. Michael Maltese crafted most of the episode stories. Screen Gems originally syndicated the series, followed later by Rhodes Productions, Taft H-B Program Sales, Worldvision Enterprises, then Turner Broadcasting, and now Warner Bros. Television (through their 1996 purchase of Turner). The series was previously aired on Cartoon Network untill 2000 and currently, the show is aired on the Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang, the Canadian station Teletoon Retro and occasionally on the Infinity channel, broadcasting in the Middle East. Overview Quick Draw McGraw Quick Draw (voiced by Daws Butler) was usually depicted as a sheriff in these segments set in the American Old West. Quick Draw was often accompanied by his deputy, a Mexican burro named Baba Looey (voiced by Daws Butler and his name being a word play on Desi Arnaz's hit song called "Babalu"). Although technically the side-kick, or deputy, to the main character of Sheriff Quick Draw, he is often portrayed as the more intelligent half of the duo; at times realizing some detail about a given situation and trying desperately without success to caution QuickDraw of a trap or other danger. Quick Draw would also assume the identity of the masked vigilante "El Kabong" (a parody of Zorro). His introduction went as follows - "Of all the heroes in legend and song. there's none as brave as El Kabong" - As El Kabong, Quick Draw would attack his foes by swooping down on a rope with the onomatopoeiac war cry "KABOOOOOONG!", or, at times, "OLAYYYYEEEE!" and hitting them on the head with an acoustic guitar which is always referred to as a "kabonger", producing a distinctive kabong sound and usually destroying the guitar in the process. Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Starring a young Dachshund named Augie Doggie (voiced by Daws Butler) and his father Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Jimmy Durante). Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Jimmy Durante) tried to do the best he could at raising his rambunctious son Augie (voiced by Daws Butler). Augie, who loved his father, would often refer to him as "dear old Dad." Their mutual admiration included Daddy gently chiding, "Augie, my son, my son", when he would disappoint his father; and when his son would say or do something that inspired pride, Daddy would turn to the audience and say with a grin, "Dat's my boy who said dat!" Snooper and Blabber Starring a detective cat named Super Snooper (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Gardner) and his sidekick Blabber Mouse (voiced by Daws Butler). Super Snooper is more or less the one in command whenever the pair takes on a case, while Blabber Mouse (his name being a play on “blabbermouth”) follows whatever orders Snooper gives him. Snooper’s voice was patterned after Ed Gardner’s Archie on the 1940s radio show Duffy’s Tavern. Blabber speaks with a lisp, hence he calls his partner “Shnooper”. It was one of the rare shows that paired a cat and mouse together that were in no way enemies. Cast *Daws Butler - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, and Augie Doggie *Don Messick - Narrator *Doug Young - Doggy Daddy *Julie Bennett - Various *Jean Vander Pyl - Various *Jerry Hausner - Various *Elliot Field - Various *Peter Leeds - Various Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 *Baby Rattled (Snooper & Blabber) *Million Dollar Robbery (Augie Doggie) *Lamb Chopped (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 2 *Bad Guys Disguise (Quick Draw McGraw) *Puss N' Booty (Snooper & Blabber) *High And Flighty (Augie Doggie) Episode 3 *Nag! Nag! Nag! (Augie Doggie) *Masking For Trouble (Quick Draw McGraw) *Switch Witch (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 4 *Fee-Fi-Fo Fumble (Snooper & Blabber) *Watchdog Augie (Augie Doggie) *Bow-Wow Bandit (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 5 *Scat, Scout, Scat (Quick Draw McGraw) *Disappearing Inc. (Snooper & Blabber) *Big Top Pop (Augie Doggie) Episode 6 *In The Picnic Of Time (Augie Doggie) *Scary Prairie (Quick Draw McGraw) *Desperate Diamond Dimwits (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 7 *Slippery Glass Slipper (Snooper & Blabber) *Talk It Up Pup (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 8 *Choo-Choo Chumps (Quick Draw McGraw) *Big Diaper Caper (Snooper & Blabber) *Good Mouse Keeping (Augie Doggie) Episode 9 *Foxhound Hounded Fox (Augie Doggie) *Riverboat Shuffled (Quick Draw McGraw) *Masquerader Raider (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 10 *Real Gone Ghosts (Snooper & Blabber) *Skunk You Very Much (Augie Doggie) *Cattle Battle Rattled (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 11 *Double Barrel Double (Quick Draw McGraw) *The Flea And Me (Snooper & Blabber) *Tee Vee Or Not Tee Vee (Augie Doggie) Episode 12 *Pop's Nature Pup (Augie Doggie) *Slick City Slicker (Quick Draw McGraw) *Not So Dummy (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 13 *Motor Knows Best (Snooper & Blabber) *Whatever Goes Pup (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong Strikes Again (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 14 *Six-Gun Spook (Quick Draw McGraw) *Cloudy Rowdy (Snooper & Blabber) *Pup Plays Pop (Augie Doggie) Episode 15 *Cat Happy Pappy (Augie Doggie) *Sagebrush Brush (Quick Draw McGraw) *Adventure Is My Hobby (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 16 *Gopher Goofers (Snooper & Blabber) *Pipsqueak Pop (Augie Doggie) *Gun Gone Goons (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 17 *Dizzy Desperado (Quick Draw McGraw) *Monkey Wrenched (Snooper & Blabber) *Fan Clubbed (Augie Doggie) Episode 18 *Gone To The Ducks (Augie Doggie) *Doggone Prairie Dog (Quick Draw McGraw) *Impossible Impostors (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 19 *Snap Happy Saps (Snooper & Blabber) *Ro-Butler (Augie Doggie) *Treasure Of El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 20 *Bronco Bustin' Boobs (Quick Draw McGraw) *The Case Of The Purloined Parrot (Snooper & Blabber) *Mars Little Precious (Augie Doggie) Episode 21 *Crow Cronies (Augie Doggie) *Locomotive Loco (Quick Draw McGraw) *The Lion Is Busy (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 22 *Doggone Dog, Gone (Snooper & Blabber) *Swats the Matter (Augie Doggie) *Elephant Boy Oh Boy (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 23 *The Lyin' Lion (Quick Draw McGraw) *Laughing Guess (Snooper & Blabber) *Fuss N' Feathers (Augie Doggie) Episode 24 *Peck O' Trouble (Augie Doggie) *Bull-Leave Me (Quick Draw McGraw) *Poodle Toodle-Oo! (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 25 *Hula-Hula Hullabaloo (Snooper & Blabber) *Hum Sweet Hum (Augie Doggie) *Kabong Kabong's Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 26 *Chopping Spree (Quick Draw McGraw) *Wild Man, Wild! (Snooper & Blabber) *Snagglepuss (Augie Doggie) Season 2 Episode 27 *Yuk-Yuk Duck (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong Meets El Kazing (Quick Draw McGraw) *Ala-Kazoop! (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 28 *Hop to It (Snooper & Blabber) *It's a Mice Day (Augie Doggie) *Bullet Proof Galoot (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 29 *Two Too Much (Quick Draw McGraw) *Fleas Be Careful (Snooper & Blabber) *Bud Brothers (Augie Doggie) Episode 30 *Pint Giant (Augie Doggie) *Twin Troubles (Quick Draw McGraw) *De-Duck-Tives (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 31 *Big Shot Blab (Snooper & Blabber) *It's a Worm Day (Augie Doggie) *Ali-Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 32 *Shooting Room Only (Quick Draw McGraw) *Observant Servants (Snooper & Blabber) *Patient Pop (Augie Doggie) Episode 33 *The Musket-Tears (Augie Doggie) *Yippee Coyote (Quick Draw McGraw) *Scoop Snoop (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 34 *Big Cat Caper (Snooper & Blabber) *Little Wonder (Augie Doggie) *Who is El Kabong? (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 35 *Extra-Special Extra! (Quick Draw McGraw) *Prince Of A Fella’ (Snooper & Blabber) *Let's Duck Out (Augie Doggie) Episode 36 *The Party Lion (Augie Doggie) *Scooter Rabbit (Quick Draw McGraw) *Bear-ly Able (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 37 *Surprised Party (Snooper & Blabber) *Horse Fathers (Augie Doggie) *Talky Hawky (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 38 *Gun-Shy Gal (Quick Draw McGraw) *Flea For All (Snooper & Blabber) *Treasure Jest (Augie Doggie) Episode 39 *Playmate Pop (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong, Jr. (Quick Draw McGraw) *Eenie, Genie, Minie, Mo! (Snooper & Blabber) Season 3 Episode 40 *Zoom-Zoom Blabber (Snooper & Blabber) F*rom Ape to Z (Augie Doggie) *Baba Bait (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 41 *Dynamite Fright (Quick Draw McGraw) *Outer Space Case (Snooper & Blabber) *Growing, Growing, Gone (Augie Doggie) Episode 42 *Dough-Nutty (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong Was Wrong (Quick Draw McGraw) *Gem Jams (Snooper & Blabber) Episode 43 *Person to Prison (Snooper & Blabber) *Vacation Tripped (Augie Doggie) *Mine Your Manners (Quick Draw McGraw) Episode 44 *The Mark of El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) *Chilly Chiller (Snooper & Blabber) *Party Popper Pop (Augie Doggie) Episode 45 *Hand to Mouse (Augie Doggie) *Big Town El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) *Bronco Bluster (Snooper & Blabber) Category:Shows Category:1950s shows Category:1960s shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang